In the domain of network architecture, there is an ongoing research trend, both in industry and academia, directed toward exploring the possibility of implementing software-defined networking (SDN) and network functions virtualization (NFV) for at least a portion of a network. Primary motivations for such a transition are a reduction of the custom hardware costs and performance enhancements.